1. Field
The present disclosure relates to timing of objects displayed in a slideshow.
2. Background
In the field of digital images, it is common to display a slideshow of objects. A “slideshow” refers to the selection of one or a few objects from a larger group of objects, for a timed and sometimes cyclical display. Often the objects are images, but the objects can also be other types of multimedia objects such as video sequences.